Re-make: He venido a cambiarte
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Re-make. Haruna fue traicionada por la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo, en su último día que estaria en Raimon. Desde eso han pasado ya 2 años y no ha logrado sanar la herida de su corazón, cambiando su actitud totalmente con los demás. Un muchacho misterioso a aparecido en la vida de la chica, pero, ¿qué pasaria si el chico que la traiciono volviera a su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Haruhi-chan ha regresado, y con lo mejor de todo el material. Lo prometido es deuda, así que, aquí tienen el Re-make del Fanfic de "He venido a cambiarte". Como podrán ver, el nombre sigue siendo el mismo que el anterior solo que ahora tiene la palabra **_**Re-make**_** agregada, hehehe. Oh, y es el primer Fanfic "serio" que hago, así que estoy algo nerviosa.**

**Y para los que no han visto el anuncio que hice, por favor, les recomiendo que lo lean antes de visitar este Fanfic, así tendrán más información sobre este proyecto.**

**Y ahora ya sin más que decirles, les dejo la nueva y mejorada versión de "He venido a cambiarte." ¡Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios, por favor!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Level-5, solo la trama de la historia es mía. **

* * *

– _**¡Eres una inútil!**_

_¡SMACK!_

_La mano del chico se había estampado contra su cara, dejando una horrible marca roja en su perfecto rostro de porcelana, el cual ahora se encontraba húmedo por las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente de sus ojos. Alzo su mano derecha lenta y temblorosamente hacia la marca roja de su cara que pulsaba con dolor y poso su mano ligeramente en ella, causando que la alejara rápidamente con miedo. Una expresión de miedo, horror y tristeza se dibujaba en la mirada de la peli-azul, pero había algo más en su mirar, era una pequeña chispa de una emoción que jamás había experimentado en su vida. ¿Cómo paso esto? Ella sentada en el suelo y con él mirándole con superioridad._

–_**Ya sabía yo que no servías para nada, pero pensaba en darte un poco más de tiempo.-**__Se inclinó un poco y levanto la quijada de la chica con su mano y la obligo a mirarlo, sujetando su cara con dureza mientras ella intentaba voltear su cara._ _– __**¿De verdad creías que todo esto era realidad? ¿Qué solo podía fijarme en ti?**_

– _**¿Por…qué?- **__Un casi-inaudible susurro escapo de sus labios, su voz ya no le funcionaba, sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta que le impedían hablar._

– _**¿Por qué, me preguntas?- **__Sonrió y soltó su cara sin piedad y salvajismo. __**–Creo que puedes adivinar la razón, pero si oírlo de mis labios es lo que quieres, creo que podría concederte un último deseo como pareja. La razón es simple,- **__Hizo una pausa. __**–Yo nunca te amé, eras un simple juguete para mí, solo experimentación.- **__Le dio una última mirada y soltó una sonrisa socarrona de nuevo. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –__**Eres una ingenua…,Haruna.**_

_Y allí se acabó todo. Ahí le abandono, el último día que ella estaría en Raimon. Ahí le rompió el corazón, su alma, su inocencia. Allí le abandono tirada en el suelo, con las mejillas húmedas y una roja, con sus ojos azules ahora rojos por la tristeza y con una herida que ni el tiempo ni el perdón sanaría._

* * *

Martes por la mañana. Una peli-azulada caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma, su cabello había crecido de cómo lo tenía antes y ahora sobrepasaba sus hombros por poco, con el uniforme de su instituto, el cual era una falda color azulada un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca que incluía una corbata, amarilla con negro o rojo con negro, se podía variarse durante los días de la semana. Y un blazer negro, calcetas negras un poco antes de las rodillas y mocasines café oscuro. Hace ya dos años que había salido de Raimon para seguir con sus estudios de bachillerato y por suerte, logro entrar al "Instituto Yume Sakura" donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus viejos amigos.

– **¡Harunaa!**

– **¡Haru-chan!**

Un par de cabezas se asomaban corriendo a lo lejos tratando de alcanzarla, sonrió al verlas y se detuvo para esperarlas. Claro, había conocido a gente muy agradable en el nuevo en el Instituto, pero no era bueno confiarse de todos, después de todo lo que dicen es cierto "Las apariencias engañan." Y algunas personas que se ven amigables y buenas pueden resultar de las peores. Pero pudo conocer a personas buenas y sinceras que la apoyaban, y bueno, digamos que tampoco eran las personas más normales.

–**Ohayo, Aki-chan, Haruhi-chan.- **Las saludo Haruna. Haruhi Amaya, una chica de pelo color caramelo, largo hasta la cintura, liso y un poco rizado de las puntas, con un par de mechones a ambos lados de la cara, más al lado derecho de su cara. De grandes ojos rojos y de estatura mediana. Fue una de esas personas que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y de la cual no se arrepintió en confiar. –**Se ve que han dado una gran carrera para llegar. Supongo que se quedaron estudiando a última hora para el examen de historia.- **Se rio sigilosamente de ellas.

–**Aki si salió tarde por eso, pero yo me quede dormida, jejeje.- **Haruhi se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza. –**Y todo por culpa de estar hablando con ustedes dos anoche, me dormí tarde y ya ven el resultado.**

–**No me digas que el estudio de las tres de anoche no te ayudo bastante para repasar las preguntas de historia, ¿O me equivoco?- **Aki la miro acusadoramente y Haruna se cruzó de brazos, tratando de contener una carcajada. La oji-roja volteo la mirada haciéndose la desentendida. –**Parece que has dado en el blanco, Aki, se quedó calladita la niña, jaja. –**Haruhi enrojeció. **-Aceptémoslo, las tres sabemos que saldremos mal en el examen porque el profesor simplemente nos odia a todos y a la humanidad completa. –**Haruna dijo mientras movía la mano.

Aki rio y empezó a caminar. –**En ese caso, solo a ti te odia. Venga ya, pónganse a caminar o si no llegaremos tarde a clase…de nuevo. –**Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en camino al instituto.

-.-. En el Instituto.-.-.-

–**Te digo que es cierto. Yo le he visto, la vi cuando estaba acompañando a mi madre a la floristería.**

– **Aki, no dudo que eso sea verdad, sabemos perfectamente como es Fuyuka. –**Haruna volteó su mirada hacia la puerta. Hace ya media hora que habían llegado al instituto y hace 15 minutos que la clase comenzó y el profesor no había aparecido. Rika se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–**Pero Toramaru es buen chico, él no se merece que ella lo esté engañando con otro tipejo de a saber que otros rumbos.**

–**La vida personal de esa chica no es de nuestra incumbencia, si ella desea que la conozcan por ofrecida, que se haga lo que ella quiere. –**Haruhi le tenía un odio profundo a Fuyuka, pero prefería guardarse su odio para ella misma. Y más vale ser cuidadosa, hay varios seguidores de la peli-morada que están cerca y no se sabe con qué chismorreo le irían. –**Además, seamos sinceras nosotras no le caemos bien a ella ni ella ha nosotras, es un círculo vicioso. Es la cadena alimenticia del Instituto.**

Se abrió la puerta del salón y entraron 4 chicos, uno peli-pincho, otro peli-rojo, uno con rastas y otro con una banda anaranjada en la cabeza. El amante de fútbol vio a su mejor amiga hablando con sus tres amigas en su asiento y salió corriendo a saludarlas, tropezándose con unos libros que estaban en el suelo. Sus amigos le ayudaron a levantarse y le siguieron el paso.

– **¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Estudiaron para el examen? ¿Cuáles son las preguntas? ¿Ya vino el profesor? ¿Se suspendió el examen? ¿Ya…?**

–**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cálmate un poco, respira, habla más despacio y no hagas tantas preguntas. –**Rika le detuvo antes de que sofocara a la pobre Aki con tantas preguntas a la vez. Endou asintió, tomo una bocanada de aire para estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco y luego de calmarse y haber hecho lo que Rika le había ordenado, sonrió y le volvió a hacer las preguntas a su amiga.

– **Sí, Endou, todos estudiamos para el examen y no, no sé cuáles son las preguntas del examen, creo que nadie lo sabe. El profesor lleva, -**Miró su reloj de mano- **25 minutos retrasado, pero no creo que eso signifique qué el profesor no venga y el examen se suspenda. En ese caso vendría alguien de remplazo.**

– **¿No estudiaste para el examen, Endou…? –**Cuestionó Kidou.

–**¿Endou…? ¿Estudiaste? –**Ínsito Hiroto.

–**Pues….**

En eso la voz del profesor Kiyoteru resonó en todo el aula, haciendo que todos voltearan asustados porque nadie lo había odio llegar. Pidió disculpas por el retraso y le pidió amablemente a sus estudiantes que se sentaran en sus puestos y se prepararan para el examen. Endou suplicaba en su mente para que algo le salvara de hacer el examen, el cual seguramente reprobaría. Repartieron las boletas de exámenes a los estudiantes y con el aviso de Kiyotero-Sensei empezaron 20 minutos restantes de la clase para el examen, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los lápices contra el papel.

.

.

.

*RING* *RING*

–**Bien, ya tocó el timbre entreguen el examen y no olviden ponerle nombre, si no tiene nombre son dos puntos menos. –**Todos dieron su examen y el profesor se retiró del aula. Ahora toca periodo libre, así que todos aprovecharon esta hora para hablar con sus amigos.

–**Vale, ya reprobé…ya morí…mañana ya no estaré aquí, soy hombre muerto…**

–**Adolescente. –**Corrigió Goenji. Endou solo le miro con cara de depresión y odio, mientras Aki trataba de consolarlo dándole palabras de aliento y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Sus amigos veían con una mirada divertida la imagen delante de ellos; Endou con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos tal cual niño pequeño que acaba de rasparse la rodilla, y Aki como una amorosa madre, cuidando y consolando a su pequeño hijo lastimado.

*****_**Pero, si este par de muchachito son una ternura juntos.* **_Pensó Rika al verlos juntos y en su cara se formó lentamente una mueca de malicia. _***Entonces… ¿Cómo les puedo dar un pequeño empujón a este par para que se acerquen? A ver, podría…no…entonces….muy simple… ¿Qué puedo hacer?* **_A los demás les resbaló una gota por la sien al ver las diferentes muecas que la chica de Osaka hacia sin darse cuenta por estar metida en sus planes mentales.

–**Um, lamento interrumpirlos, pero…un chico de cuarto año los está buscando. –**Les dijo una chica de cabellos cortos tímidamente. Todos se miraron extrañados entre sí, ¿Quién podría estarles buscando hasta hora, tan temprano?

– **¿Uno de cuarto? ¿Quién?**

– **¿Quién más seria? El único de cuarto de nosotros. –**Interrumpió una voz de la nada. Los chicos voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada trasera del salón y vieron a cierto mohicano en su típica pose: Su cuerpo recostado sobre el pilar de la pared, sus ojos verdes cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– **¿Fudo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en tu salón. –**Kidou camino hacia él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora. Fudo solo lo ignoro y paso de largo con su pregunta. – **¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Estoy empezando a desesperarme!** –Grito una voz profunda desde afuera desesperadamente y con eso la puerta principal del salón se abrió de golpe, revelando a un peli-rosa con googles en la cabeza. – **¡Rapido! ¡Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Fudo, todos ustedes, vámonos el entrenador nos está buscando!**

– **¿Tsunami? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

* * *

**¡Yay! Logre terminarlo, luego de la fecha planeada, pero el punto es que por fin esta listo. Quizas no sea muy largo como se esperaba, pero necesito un poco más de inspiración, así que, por favor ténganme algo de paciencia con esto ¿Sí?**

**Dejen reviews, ese es mi premio por este fanfic, reclamo mi recompensa. Sus comentarios son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo, los espero con ansias. No olviden darle Like y Follow también.**

**Esperon el próximo capítulo, pronto saldrá a la luz, nos vemos luego.**

**Haruhi-chan**


	2. El encuentro y la noticia

**¡Hey, segundo capítulo! Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, en especial a Endaki308, que fue la primera en leer este fanfic y por dejar el primer review. Sí, quizás el fanfic no tenga mucho éxito ahora, pero espero poder obtener más reviews y followers a medida que se desarrolle la historia y os prometo que le iré poniendo más suspenso y drama a la historia, tanto que no podrán despegarse de la computadora, además que los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero poder seguir recibiéndolo. Disfruten la lectura, ahora el disclaimer.**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores Level-5. Lo único mío aquí es la trama de la historia, el Oc de Haruhi Amaya, el equipo de Black Star y alguno de sus integrantes.**

* * *

Anteriormente en Re-make: He venido a cambiarte…

– _**¡Rapido! ¡Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Fudo, todos ustedes, vámonos el entrenador nos está buscando!**_

– _**¿Tsunami? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

* * *

Todos, exceptuando a Fudo que seguía en su misma pose solo que ahora tenía la mirada sobre ellos, miraban estupefactos a Tsunami como si de un espectro, o un bicho raro, se tratase, era imposible que él se encontrara ahí mismo, parado frente a ellos con el uniforme del Instituto de los chicos, un blazer negro, su camisa de vestir blanca de mangas largas un poco alborotada y salida de los bordes de su pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, una corbata amarillo con negro o rojo con negro la de él siendo la segunda opción y zapatos negros.

Se suponía que él se encontraba en Okinawa, ahora que estaba cursando cuarto año de bachillerato en un Instituto de allá y ayudando a dar clases de surf a niños pequeños de la región. Tsunami les veía con una expresión confusa y divertida por la reacción que su re-aparición había logrado causar en los menores.

Endou camino lentamente hacia Tsunami con los brazos semi-estirados, pensando que eso era una ilusión que su atormentada mente, después de un examen fallido, le estaba causando, hacerle creer que su amigo había vuelto, ¡Ja! ¡Vaya broma! Cuando llego donde se encontraba parado Tsunami, palpo un poco sus brazos, causando que Tsunami y los demás le vieran raro. Parpadeo un par de veces, al darse cuenta de que era real, su sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro y gritó con emoción mientras saltaba por el lugar.

– **¡Tsunami, has vuelto, has vuelto! ¡Ahora podremos volver a jugar al fútbol junto como antes! ¡Has vuelto, has vuelto! Pero… ¿Por qué has vuelto? –**Preguntó al caer en la cuenta que no tenía ni idea de porque su amigo había regresado de la nada.

–**Pues, veras, –**Comenzó explicando el moreno. –**Pienso que aquí me ira mejor en los estudios, sin mencionar que, bueno, ya no hay mucho que hacer en Okinawa últimamente y… extrañaba estar aquí con ustedes.**

– **¿Y qué pasó con tus ganas de surfear? –**Preguntó Aki.

– **¡Esas no se me quitan ni aunque atentaran contra mi vida! –**Exclamó decidido. Todos sonrieron ante tal acción. Les recordaba a Endou.

– **¿Cuándo volviste?**

–**Hace como una semana, ¿Debí haber avisado? –**Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una expresión nerviosa y divertida, los otros solo asintieron lentamente en modo de respuesta.

–**Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¿No qué el entrenador Kudo nos estaba llamando? Vámonos.** **–**Haruhi y Fudo ya se encontraban saliendo del salón y con los demás detrás de ellos.

Mientras caminaban por los largos y vacíos pasillos, se preguntaban por qué razón el entrenador los estaba buscando, si ya bien sabían que esa tarde no habría entreno debido a que la cancha se encontraba en remodelación. Fudo seguía con su expresión seria y molesta, como si algo en sus pensamientos le molestara, Kidou se percató de ello, frunció el ceño por todo este suspenso que estaban pasando.

–**Y dime, ¿Te dijo el entrenador para qué quería vernos? Me parece extraño que nos llamen a tan tempranas horas. Si el segundo periodo apenas va a la mitad.** –Haruna ladeo su cabeza en confusión y Goenji movió la cabeza apoyando la pregunta de la peli-azul.

Tsunami bajo la mirada mientras caminaba. –**La verdad, es que no. No me dijo absolutamente nada. –**Dejó de caminar y volteó a ver a los demás con una expresión confusa. –**Cuando venía camino hacia aquí me lo encontré de la nada en la entrada, él estaba ahí parado con su expresión aburrida de siempre y solo me dijo: "Busca a los demás y después vengan a buscarme afuera". Luego me encontré con Fudo, que me guio hacia ustedes.**

– **¿Solo eso?** **–**Hiroto se extrañó por las razones tan misteriosas de su entrenador, claro él siempre había sido misterioso al extremo, pero esto... Luego de estar unos segundos ahí pensando, retomaron su camino.

–**Pues…sí, nada más.**

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos más en silencio, hasta que llegaron al patio principal. Un lugar amplio cubierto por césped recién cortado y bien cuidado, con grandes árboles de sakura, de ahí el nombre del instituto, en cada esquina del lugar. Con unas cuantas mesas para que los estudiantes pudieran comer y pasar el rato, con un pequeño especio libre un poco apartado del lugar para que pudieran estudiar tranquilamente sin ser molestados, o para realizar actividades de clase.

En el centro del patio se encontraba, dándoles la espalda, un hombre de cabellos un poco largos de atrás color café oscuro, con ojos de un negro profundo serio y frío, y con vello facial en su rostro. Por su altura y físico se podía decir que tenía alrededor de unos 40 o 43 años, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos miraban hacia la nada, en ningún punto fijo y su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, su boca se encontraba en una línea recta. Solo estaba parado como si nadie más estuviese ahí.

Al lado de él se encontraba un chico de pelo largo azulado, recogido en una coleta alta con el uniforme del instituto, sentado en una banqueta mientras leía un libro.

– **¡Kazemaru!** **–**El mencionado levantó la vista y saludo con la mano, se paró y se fue con ellos.

– ¿**Hace cuánto estas aquí? ¿Y el entrenador?** **–**Susurró el chico pelo rojo.

–**No hace mucho llegamos, me encontré con él cuando salía de mi salón. Me dijo que tenía un aviso importante y me vine con él. Solo los esperaba a ustedes.**

Lentamente el hombre fue recobrando sus sentidos y se percató de la presencia de los demás presentes, se giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar de frente con ellos, su expresión seguía sin inmutarse. Silencio. Ninguno de ellos abrió su boca para articular una palabra, solo se miraban. Parpadeo, uno, dos, tres. Nada. Siguieron así unos cuantos segundos más y el entrenador cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

–**Entrenador…–**Comenzó Fudou algo irritado. –**Díganos de una buena vez, por qué nos ha llamado. Sea lo que sea dese prisa, si es para recordarnos lo del entrenamiento de esta tarde, no es necesario.**

–**Te equivocas.** **–**Cortó rápidamente el susodicho, viéndole con una mirada fría. ** –No he venido por eso, si no por algo muy distinto. Los **_**Black Star**_** quieren hablar con ustedes.**

Haruhi se tensó al oír ese nombre y de inmediato dio un paso al frente. –** ¿Por qué quieren **_**ellos**_** hablar con **_**nosotros? **_**¿Es que ha pasado algo? –**En su voz había preocupación y ansiedad, no era común que ellos viniesen a pedir hablar con ellos de la nada así como así, debía haber un motivo muy importante de por medio.

–**No te precípites, Amaya. –**La de ojos carmesí se volteó rápidamente a su antiguo capitán de equipo de fútbol.

–**Oliver…**

–**Hola,** **–**Saludo sonriente el aludido. Estaba a punto de seguir su conversación con Haruhi, cuando el sonido del carraspeo de una garganta los hizo voltearse.

–**Es un gusto volver a verte, Oliver. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es que solo has venido tú?** **–**Endou se acercó y estrechó la mano de Oliver en forma amistosa. Conocía a este chico desde hace ya 1 año, luego de haber tenido un partido amistoso con él y su equipo.

–**Um, lamento interrumpirlos pero, ¿podría alguien explicarme quien es él?** **–**Preguntó Rika. Haruhi asintió.

–**Sí, él es Oliver Hiroshima, era mi ex-compañero de secundaria y ex-capitán de equipo de fútbol. Es de la misma edad que nosotros, por lo que va a tercer año de bachillerato al Instituto Sankarea. –**Oliver agitó su mano en forma de saludo. –**En mi antigua secundaria, mi hermano mayor y yo formábamos parte del equipo, –**Fue interrumpida.

– **¿Tu hermano es mayor que tú? Yo siempre los vi de la misma edad. –**Endou dijo de forma inocente y todos le miraron con pena ajena.

–**Endou, por si no lo notaste él es mayor que nosotros…** –Haruna suspiró. –**Y pensar que forma parte del equipo.**

–**Sí, por un año y tengo una hermana mayor, por seis años. Como decía, mi hermano era nuestro capitán, y cuando mi hermano se graduó Oliver pasó a serlo. Sin embargo, cuando los once jugadores del equipo original de mi hermano nos graduamos, todos los jugadores decidimos formar nuestro propio equipo y lo nombramos Black Star. Pero cuando ambos entramos al equipo de fútbol de aquí, salimos de Black Star, aunque siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto, inclusive hasta ahora.**

–**Exactamente. –**Reafirmo el rubio, pero su sonrisa cambio a una mirada triste–. **Bueno, a lo que venía. Solo he venido yo porque quería avisarles sobre Diam, uno de mi equipo y mi amigo, seguro lo recuerdas Haruhi, él…**

– **¿Qué sucede? –**Aki pudo notar la tristeza que escondía su voz.

–**Él…ha desaparecido.**

Esa noticia fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Todos se encontraban en un estado de shock después de eso, incluso la mirada del entrenador había cambiado a una lastimera, nadie contaba con que la visita sorpresa de un viejo amigo causara tanto dolor, la antigua compañera de campo del desaparecido fue la que peor se llevó la noticia. ¿Cómo se lo comunicaría a su hermano? ¿Cómo reaccionaria este?

El primero en salir del shock fue Kidou, luego de tratar de asimilar las cosas que le habían sido informadas, se acercó hacia Oliver y le peguntó si se sabía algo sobre la desaparición, el otro negó con la cabeza dando a entender que la información que poseía era casi nula. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero solo salió un pequeño susurro y con eso era capaz de decir que la pesadez en su voz era notoria. Intento volver hablar, esta vez reciviendo una reaccion positiva,

–**Casi no se sabe nada. Desapareció hace tres días ya, la última vez que le vieron estaba visitando a un pariente enfermo que se encontraba en el hospital general, luego de eso no se supo más de él. Su familia está desesperada.**

Apretó dientes y puños ante ese sentimiento de impotencia que sentía, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así.

– ¡**Por favor, se los pido, ayúdenme a buscarle! ¡Él es como un hermano para mí, por favor!**

Se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del capitán de Black Star, sabían por relatos de Haruhi y su hermano que el chico resultaba ser muy orgulloso cuando se trataba de pedir ayuda en algo, en cualquier cosa mejor dicho. Pero se ve que encontrar a su amigo era muy importante para él y la familia de otro, por lo que decidió pedirles ayuda en algo que sabía que le sería casi imposible hacerlo solo. Su amiga le sonrió y le tendió la mano. La miró extrañado.

–**Se ve que te es muy difícil pedir ayuda, y esto es muy importante para ti como para mí. Sin mencionar a mí hermano. No te dejare solo en esto, ¡te ayudare a encontrar a nuestro amigo! –**Oliver le vio esperanzado y agradecido, tomó su mano y la estrechó, murmurándole un inaudible "gracias". Endou puso su mano sobre su hombro y levanto el pulgar de su otra mano.

–**Nosotros también ayudaremos, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para lograrlo.** **–**Los demás sonrieron, unos más que otros, y asintieron, también mostrándole sus pulgares levantado en señal de apoyo.

–**Gracias…se los agradezco mucho…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La jornada escolar por fin había llegado a su fin por hoy, todos los estudiantes salían muy a prisa por las puertas principales. Un grupo de amigos salían caminando juntos hacia sus casas, se encontraban muy encismados en su plática que su paso era un poco lento de lo normal. El tema de su conversación no era algo que todos supieran, solo ellos y unos cuantos pocos más, pero ese no era lo que avivaba su habladera, si no el hecho que no sabían por dónde empezar.

Se preguntaban cuál sería el lugar más conveniente para comenzar con su investigación de la desaparición inusual de un chico.

–**Creo que sería mejor empezar por el lugar donde se le vio por última vez.**

–**Bien pensado, Kazemaru, es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente hoy. –**Alagó de forma juguetona Aki a lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas.

–**Vale, vale, dejen al pobre chico y a su cerebro. –**Defendió Haruna en un intento por calmar su risa. Kazemaru suspiró con una mueca de diversión, _***Me siento bulleado por mis propios amigos.***_

Siguieron caminando más y más lejos del instituto, hasta que unos kilómetros después este ya no se encontraba en el horizonte. Entre más caminaban, más cerca se encontraban de sus respectivos hogares y llegaron al punto donde el primero de ellos se separaría del camino de todos para seguir su propio camino a casa.

* * *

**Ta-da, termine el capítulo. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas, si no, tienen todo el derecho de venir a buscarme y reclamarme hasta que se queden sin voz. Todavía no es muy largo, ya sé, sigo trabajando en eso. Ténganme un poquitín de paciencia.**

**Si se lo preguntan, el Diam que está desaparecido es el mismo de "Tormenta Géminis", como ven he jugado con los roles de los personajes y la trama no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de los aliens y todo lo que le sigue.**

**Manden sus reviews y aliméntenme con ellos, esas es mi comida de autora, ¿quieren que me haga anoréxica? No verdad, así que denme reviews por montón. Quiero que me lluevan reviews, tantos que no pueda respirar. ¡Tambien followers! ¡Recomiéndenles este fanfic a sus conocidos y que ellos se lo recomienden a sus conocidos! ¡Que se haga famoso!**

**¿Qué piensan que pasara luego? ¿Cómo fue secuestrado Diam? ¿Cuándo regresara el traidor? ¿Tiene él algo que ver con el secuestro? ¿Les daré alguna vez comida gratis? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Haruhi-chan (Andre)**


End file.
